Superespías en acción
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Para Charlie, el cielo era un infierno: "demasiada Bondad". Pero ahora que ha vuelto de nuevo, va a tener que emprender otra misión más. ¿Charlie, Richy, Sasha y David son superespías? ¡Pésimo Summary, léanlo!


Superespías en acción

Summary: Porque para Charlie, el cielo es un infierno, y aunque Anabelle le ha dado una segunda oportunidad, va a tener que volver a la acción.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes perteneces a metro goldwyn mayer, y mía solo es la trama.

Charlie abrió los ojos lentamente, sin preocupación. Sasha aún estaba dormida, a su lado, a los pies de la cama de un David treceañero. Ya habían pasado… ¿Tres años? Sí. Charlie suspiró, soñador, al recordar a Richy y sus patas cortas. Se revolcó en el suelo, quedando boca arriba, y levantándose de allá, con cuidado. Ahora solamente David les entendía, no podían hablar con sus padres ni con otras personas, pero no les importaba. Bostezó sonoramente. ¿Qué hora debía ser? Las diez de la mañana, seguramente. Un sábado. David no se iba a despertar hasta que no fuese estrictamente necesario. Charlie por un momento recordó también a Ana María, pero la sensación de saber qué sería de ella, se esfumó cuando el movimiento de Sasha a su lado le hizo estremecer.

—Buenos días, Charlie…—saludó, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El pastor alemán sonrió sinceramente, mientras se ponía en pie.

—Me acordé de Richy… Se le echa de menos, ¿verdad?—preguntó el perro, distraídamente. Sasha le paso una pata por el cuello.

—Sí, la verdad es que si… Pequeño perro salchicha que no puede correr.—aceptó Sasha, levantándose a su vez. Se miraron traviesos y a la de tres saltaron encima de la cama de David, provocando que el niño diese un salto, asustado.

—Ah!—gritó David. Sus padres ni se molestaron en ir a ver qué le pasaba, ya lo sabían, llevaba siendo así desde hacía tres años, nada iba a cambiar. Se dejó caer de espaldas de nuevo, tapándose la cara con la almohada.—¡Es sábado! ¡Dejadme dormir un rato más!—se quejó.

—ok, como gustes, David…—dijo Charlie antes de echar a correr hacia afuera, tenía unas ganas enormes de tirarse a la piscina de la familia, tenía suerte de no ser un perro que soltaba mucho pelo o de lo contrario le prohibirían tirarse así. Se frenó al llegar al borde y ver algo reflejado en el agua.—¡Ahhhhh!—gritó, retrocediendo de golpe.

Anabelle estaba allá, reflejada en el agua, con expresión preocupada.

—Charlie! Es muy urgente! Te necesitamos!—dijo alterada.

—Ah, no! De eso nada, no voy a volver al cielo!—se negó Charlie, comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa.

—Pero es realmente importante.—sonó la voz, justo detrás de el. No pudo evitar girarse y encarar a la perrita que le miraba flotando encima del agua, al parecer Anabelle había decidido que Bajar era la mejor opción.

—Qué, es, lo, que, quieres, ahora.—dijo poco a poco Charlie, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

—Verás… unos humanos han encontrado el santo grial.

—¿Y?—preguntó Charlie, sin darle importancia.

—¡Es que no lo ves!—reclamó Anabelle.—¡El grial es peligroso!

—Charlie, cariño… ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sasha, mirando como su "marido" le gritaba al aire.

—Oh, claro, no puedes verla… es Anabelle. Anabelle te presento a Sasha, Sasha, la perra a la que no puedes ver, es Anabelle, la regente del cielo.

Anabelle, le tiró unas "estrellitas luminosas" a Sasha, que retrocedió del susto al ver a la perrita pija delante de ella.

—Quiere que haga algo, pero va a ser que no.—dijo Charlie, girándose de nuevo.

—Pero el santo Grial tiene el poder de sacar a cualquiera del infierno o el cielo, e incluso de proporcional salud y vida eterna.—replicó Anabelle.—Y no confío en nadie más

—¡Charlie!—le regañó Sasha estirándole de la cola para que volviese.

—Oh, está bien… ¿Dices que si alguien tiene ese grial o lo que sea, puede hacer que Red vuelva del infierno?

Anabelle asintió.—Y no sería lo peor que puede salir del infierno…—dijo con pesar.

—Bueno, mejor, así podré patearle la cara fea que tiene Carruthers…—dijo Charlie, sin pestañear ni ceder. No pensaba hacer nada porque seguramente acabase muerto por… ¿tercera o cuarta vez? Ni hablar, la muerte no le atraía.

—¡Charlie!—replicaron ambas chicas a la vez.

—¡Qué no! ¡Dije no, y es no!—gritó Charlie.

—¡Charlie!—replicó una tercera voz, David lo había escuchado todo.—¿Te estás negando a una aventura?

—Exactamente!—dijo Charlie, comenzando ya a irse.

—No confío en nadie más de los del cielo, como tu mismo dijiste, son todos unos blandos, no conocen bien la tierra. Además… Habrá peligros… y seguramente huesos…—dijo Anabelle tentadora. Charlie se giró inmediatamente.

—Contad conmigo—dijo Charlie de golpe.

—Entonces creo que vas a necesitar ayuda…—silbó Anabelle y un haz de luz salió del cielo, bajando un perro salchicha malhumorado.

—No se por qué tengo que volver ya que… ¡Charlie!—refunfuñaba, pero enseguida se lanzó hacia Charlie, atravesándole.

—En fin, yo me voy yendo…—dijo Anabelle.

—No, no y no, un momento—espetó Charlie, agarrando al ángel por la camiseta.—Para empezar, materializa a Richy, y para continuar… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Oh, eso no es problema…—dijo Anabelle, un pase de patas y Richy cayó al suelo—Y en cuanto a lo otro… Podríais probar en "third north street" el número quince… Preguntad por Clary.

—Siempre igual…—suspiró Charlie, mientras Anabelle desaparecía. Miró a su compañía: un adolescente, una linda perrita y un perro salchicha. ¿Y con esa compañía iban a hacer lo que fuere que tuviesen que hacer?


End file.
